


if you ask

by murphym



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sportsfest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphym/pseuds/murphym
Summary: Three months.Three months and Kuroo's still not over Daichi.





	if you ask

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> TIME: Three months after their break-up  
> PLACE: The campus library

Studying Chemistry means Kuroo is usually secluded far off into the Science wing of the university, blessed with open lab space and a reference library just for the science majors. He doesn’t spend much time elsewhere on campus, besides the cafeteria and the gym. Though he needs to get a fair amount of research done for his Art History course, which Kuroo regrets signing up for, so he’s unfortunately tasked with having to use the main library on campus. It’s much more crowded than his usual nook in the Science wing, and he’s already discouraged by the volume of people.   
  
He scans the shelves, grabbing whatever may be close to the topic he’s researching and hoping it’s somewhat relevant.   
  
Discouraged quickly morphs into frustration when Kuroo attempts to find an empty table to use. Though it’s close to midterms, and the library is packed with students slaving away over textbooks and assignments. He’ll just have to find an empty seat.   
  
Kuroo does find an empty seat, ready to walk over and stake his claim but -   
  
Daichi is sitting at that table.   
  
It’s been three months since he’s last seen or heard from Daichi. They -  _ Daichi _ \- broke up with him, Daichi was now his ex-boyfriend, he couldn’t casually waltz over to him and ask to sit when Daichi likely wanted nothing to do with Kuroo.   
  
If it weren’t for this course, Kuroo probably wouldn’t have ever seen Daichi on campus, wouldn’t be staring at him right now.   
  
He should have turned tail as soon as he saw him because it’s too late now. Daichi’s now looking straight at him.   
  
Instead of walking away as any reasonable person would do, Kuroo walks to the table. “Is that okay if I sit here?” Of course, it’s not okay, Kuroo berates himself. He’s an idiot, in what world would Daichi just let his ex-boyfriend of three months sit next to him?   
  
“Uh - sure, I guess.”   
  
Kuroo blinks once, twice, and swears he’s heard wrong. “What?”   
  
“I said it’s okay. You can sit.” Daichi repeats, starting to move some of his belongings off to the side to make room for Kuroo. When Kuroo doesn’t sit, Daichi then frowns. “Kuroo, just sit down.”   
  
It’s the demanding tone of Daichi’s voice that has Kuroo in the seat within the next two seconds. “Thanks…” He mumbles, setting his stack of books on the table and already frustrated that he didn’t decline or walk away from the beginning.   
  
“It’s fine,” Daichi says, going back to his work.   
  
Kuroo nods, takes that as a cue to start on his own assignment.   
  
His research starts out fine; he’s focused and collected, but then he suddenly becomes all too aware of Daichi and his movements. Kuroo’s eyes flick up whenever Daichi turns a page in his notebook, looks up when Daichi frowns in thought and watches Daichi when he absentmindedly taps his fingers on the keys of his laptop.   
  
Sitting with Daichi was a mistake.   
  
He remembers far too many late night conversations, shared showers, and lazy Sunday afternoons together that clobber his heart harder than Kuroo imagined it would.   
  
Three months.   
  
Three months and he’s not over Daichi.   
  
Oh, crap, Daichi’s caught him staring again. Daichi looks away sheepishly, doodling in his notebook. “How have you been?” Daichi asks softly.   
  
Kuroo's dumbfounded, surprised Daichi even asked.   
  
“Sorry,” Daichi sighs, “for me to ask how you were doing when I was the one to -”   
  
“It's cool!” Kuroo says a little too loudly, catching the attention of those lingering around. “I've been…”  _ been keeping my head down and picking up extra shifts at work all while trying to get over you _ , “...good.” He settles with.   
  
Daichi's lips pull into a small smile, a little amused. “That wasn't very convincing.”   
  
Kuroo shrugs, expected that Daichi wouldn’t believe him either. “You?”   
  
“Oh, I've been busy.” Daichi chews the inside of his cheek, which Kuroo knows is a nervous habit.   
  
Of course, Daichi is nervous - probably uncomfortable, and Kuroo knows he should leave. Save Daichi from feeling awkward and save himself from feelings he just can’t toss down the drain. He’s been trying to forget everything, all of the memories and thoughts of Daichi - anything to do with Daichi, really. Seeing him today after trying his best, well, it sucks, like it’s all been for nothing.   
  
His fingers twitch around the corner of his book, absentmindedly picking at the skin of his cuticles.   
  
“Kuroo, stop.” He freezes when Daichi’s hand covers his own.   
  
Daichi still remembers _his_ bad habits.   
  
Daichi’s hand is warm and soft against his own. His heart skips.   
  
A mistake is an understatement, Kuroo now experiences the worst regret of his life by sitting with Daichi. It was too soon.   
  
He pulls his hand away and closes the book. “I need to go.”   
  
The hand Daichi had on Kuroo’s clenches into a fist before relaxing, visibly shaken.   
  
Nothing else can describe the look on Daichi’s face other than like he’s just seen a kicked puppy. “You don’t have to leave. I’m sorry.” Daichi pleads, “I won’t - talk or do _ that  _ again, okay?”   
  
“No, it’s - it’s too soon for me.” Kuroo shakes his head, lowering his eyes. “Sorry.”   
  
He quickly shoves his belongings back into his backpack and stacks the books he grabbed earlier.   
  
“Kuroo - ”   
  
Kuroo stands, flashing Daichi the bravest smile he can muster. “See ya’, Sawamura.” Daichi’s last name sounds so foreign on his lips, and he hates it.   
  
Despite wanting to charge out of the library, Kuroo does his due diligence and returns the books before finally leaving. He’ll commit to research later, maybe when it’s not so crowded, and there isn’t a Sawamura Daichi around to distract him.   
  


* * *

  
  
The library never ceases to be busy, and Kuroo discovers that Daichi must _ live _ there. Every time Kuroo returns to the library, Daichi is there. He’s never run into an ex-boyfriend before more than with him. Most of the time, Kuroo’s able to find an empty seat at tables where Daichi isn’t sitting. Sometimes, Daichi is with other people, and part of him wishes on those days that Daichi was sitting alone.   
  
He’s almost finished with his research. It’s the last day he needs to come to this forsaken library for a while, and he’s never been happier - until Daichi takes the empty seat next to him.   
  
Kuroo watches, mouth agape and unable to say a word when Daichi sits.   
  
“Hey,” Daichi says, nonchalant.   
  
“H-Hey…” Kuroo stutters, then looks around the library to see open seats in the vicinity - so  _ why here _ ?   
  
Daichi sets a few books down on the table and works open his bag, pulling out his laptop and a notebook.   
  
Still taken back, Kuroo tracks every movement of Daichi’s, research long forgotten. Daichi doesn’t appear awkward or nervous like last time. Kuroo wishes it was the same for him as well, but his heart rate soars and his palms sweat just like the time he first confessed to Daichi.   
  
“I’ve been thinking,” Daichi starts, booting up his laptop, “since you showed up here last week.”   
  
What the hell is he supposed to say to that? “Okay?” He answers, confused.   
  
“It was good seeing you, talking to you.” Kuroo sees Daichi bite the inside of his cheek. Daichi’s putting up a front, and one hell of a good one too. “I...missed that.”   
  
No - no, he can’t have Daichi feeding him false hope. Though Kuroo’s also expecting Daichi to ask them to remain friends, and unfortunately, that’s something he can’t do. After dating for a year, Kuroo can’t see Daichi as a friend anymore, can only see him in a romantic fashion and that may never change.   
  
“I regret it.” Daichi suddenly says.   
  
Kuroo frowns and fully turns to face Daichi. “What?”   
  
“Breaking up,” Daichi admits so fast that Kuroo almost doesn't catch what he's said. “I was selfish and scared and -” He cuts himself off, staring down into his lap with a faint blush, “ - and I wouldn't expect you to take me back.”   
  
His brain short circuits, stomach performing cartwheels and Kuroo tries to process what Daichi’s just confessed.   
  
Daichi regrets breaking up. Daichi wants Kuroo to take him back. They’re words Kuroo’s dreamed of hearing, clung onto but never could have imagined they would be spoken by Daichi.   
  
“I’d take you back, Daichi.” Kuroo blurts out, “I’d take you back in a heartbeat.”   
  
Finally, Daichi looks at him, eyes wide in genuine surprise, likely expecting rejection. Then Daichi grabs his hand, pulling him up out of his seat and leading him through the aisles of bookshelves.   
  
“Daichi, what the hell?” Kuroo frowns but doesn’t fight back, lets himself be led.   
  
They walk to a secluded corner of the library before Daichi finally stops, quickly turning around and grabs Kuroo by his cheeks to pull him down. Kuroo freezes when his lips are on Daichi’s. Daichi’s lips are just like Kuroo remembers them, soft and pliant against his own and Kuroo melts. He reciprocates, holding Daichi by his hips and meeting the kiss with a fervor equal to Daichi’s.   
  
Their lips part all too soon, but they’re still close. Kuroo can feel Daichi’s breath, warm against his mouth as they share the same space.   
  
“I missed that too,” Daichi says quietly.   
  
Kuroo grins. “How forward of you.”   
  
“Shut up.” Daichi quips, but there’s no bite in his voice. He notices that Daichi is blushing. “You could have pulled away, but you didn’t.”   
  
“As I said, I’d take you back.” The grip Kuroo has on Daichi’s hips doubles, afraid that Daichi will run away if he has the chance, take the whole thing back. “I will a thousand times if you just ask.”   
  
Daichi looks at him, hesitant. “Kuroo, I couldn’t possibly -”   
  
“Ask.”   
  
His heart hammers against his ribcage as Daichi studies his face, waits, and waits until Daichi gets the nerve. Kuroo smiles softly, hopeful for the first time in months and he’s riding the feeling.   
  
Daichi swallows, voice low. “Take me back? Go out with me, again?”   
  
“Yes,” Kuroo whispers against Daichi’s lips, pulling him closer and sealing it with a kiss.   
  
He knows there’s a lot to discuss and figure out, but Kuroo doesn’t care, not right now when he’s finally kissing Daichi again after months apart. Kuroo simply has a hunch that they’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> getting back together trope is my kink
> 
> find me on twit: @bokutohs_


End file.
